1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charge control apparatus of a battery, a movable body, and a charge control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, etc., using secondary batteries such as lithium-ion batteries, nickel hydride batteries, etc., are known.
Furthermore, it is known that the degree of deterioration of a secondary battery increases if the secondary battery is maintained in a fully charged state. Techniques for avoiding the deterioration of secondary batteries are conventionally known. Specifically, for example, there is known a technique of reducing the voltage setting for charging the battery, as charging and discharging of the battery are repeated.
However, in the above conventional techniques, as the remaining capacity of the battery decreases, the output from the battery (output power) also decreases.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-5644